


two bros chillin' in a hot tub

by hey_you_with_the_face



Series: 2018 Biggo Bingo Bango [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biggo Bingo Bango, Blow Jobs, Foot Jobs, Hawaii, Hot Tub, M/M, Post 3.26, Promise, Vacation, it's not as weird as it sounds, strictly platonic foot jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Ransom and Holster are thoroughly impressed with their hotel room in Hawaii and while Ransom can't wait to break in their room, Holster's too excited to try out the hot tub to pick up on the hint. Maybe Ransom can still make things work to his advantage...





	two bros chillin' in a hot tub

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Not only another Biggo Bingo Bango square down (this time it's "strictly platonic foot jobs") but I finally finished this fic which has been sitting around in my drafts at 95% completion for about 3 months :)

There were a multitude of perks to having a best bro/former teammate who was a NHL superstar. Free tickets to Falc’s games, awesome Falc’s swag, and much coveted info on the team themselves, while being super fucking amazing, was apparently only the very tip of the iceberg. 

“So how do you guys feel about Hawaii?”

Those words, casually tossed out over one of the group’s dinners (they’d been in Boston this time), was what had heralded Jack proposing a group vacation. It seemed that Jack, having had a few weeks to recover from winning the Stanley fucking Cup, wanted to celebrate by heading to warmer climes and, being the amazing bro he was, wanted to bring his teammates along. 

No one had really believed him (it had to just be the high of winning talking, right?) until the day Jack and Bitty showed up to the group dinner flashing tickets and talking about how they were going to coordinate getting to the airport. There had been a moment of stunned silence followed by an utter explosion of shouting, cursing, high fives, and bearhugs. 

After the ensuing chaos had dissipated, their table was politely asked to think about frequenting another establishment.

 

“Holy fuck sticks! Is that a goddamn jacuzzi?!?”

Ransom tossed his suitcase and duffle onto the king sized bed and turned to see Holster gaping at their private patio. (They had a fucking patio!) Sure enough, just outside the doors was an obscenely large jacuzzi surrounded by privacy screens. Ransom could only blink in amazement, still trying to catch up with the reality that he was indeed in Hawaii and in one of the swankiest resorts he’d ever seen.

“That appears to be the case,” Ransom said once his brain caught up with him. He walked over to where Holster was pushing open the doors to the balcony and followed him outside. Together they walked in a circle around the huge tub, marvelling at the size and at the fact that apparently it was there for their own personal use.

“Dude, this right here totally cements Jack’s status as our group’s sugar daddy,” Holster said, voice filled with awe. “I mean look at this fucking place.” Ransom watched as Holster tore himself away from the coveted jacuzzi in order to wander around their room awestruck. “I figured we’d be doubling up or something and then Jack said about our own rooms so I thought it’d be like being on a tropical roadie but this…this is just too goddamn awesome for words, man.”

Walking over, Ransom slipped his arms around Holster’s waist and pressed himself against him. “Well, I’m pretty stoked we’ve got a room to ourselves,” he hummed. Maybe it was the way the tropical sun from the balcony highlighted just how ripped Holster’s arms were or maybe all this fresh Hawaii air but either way, Ransom was feeling a bit frisky. He pressed his lips to Holster’s neck, hoping to get him with the program. “I’ve got some plans and they work a whole heck of a lot better when we don’t have to share our room.”

Holster turned in his arms and Ransom prepared himself for the insanely hot kiss he was picturing that would lead to them breaking in their incredibly comfortable looking bed but…

“Dude, I know what you mean, I totally want to try out that jacuzzi and now we don’t even have to call dibs!”

Sighing, Ransom opened his eyes that had been halfway closed in preparation of his kiss. Holster was beaming at him, fists clenched in front of his chest; he looked like he was about to explode with excitement. Ransom smiled and shook his head.

He should’ve figured.

“I take it you want to try out the hot tub?” he asked, knowing damn well what the answer was.

“Hell yeah, I do!” Holster whooped and in the next instant he was out of Ransom’s arms and rifling through his suitcase. Shirts and shorts rained down on the bed and floor in Holster’s frantic search for his swim trunks. Ransom could only roll his eyes and smile; he’d told him to pack the trunks near the top of the bag but nooo...Holster knew best. Ransom’s affectionate musings were interrupted by a faceful of fabric.

When he pulled the offending swim trunks from his face, Holster was already naked (that boy had a talent for stripping Ransom had noticed over the years) and hopping on one foot as he pulled on his trunks. “Well, come on, Rans. Hurry up or I’ll try this baby out without you.”

After changing into his swim trunks at a much more sedate pace, Ransom wandered outside to see Holster, brows furrowed in concentration, pouring over the laminated operation instruction sheet that was tied to the controls of the jacuzzi. Knowing better than to challenge his boyfriend’s insane stubbornness when it came to figuring out how something worked, Ransom elected to pull up one of the cushioned loungers, popped on his shades, and laid back to enjoy the afternoon sun. 

And damn didn’t it feel good to relax after the hassle of travel. 

The airport had been chaos when they’d arrived thanks to their fellow tourists and at several points, like when they’d had to sit on the tarmac for forty five minutes before disembarking or when it had taken two hours (and a not entirely small amount of Shitty arguing with the airline) to find Bitty’s luggage, Ransom had almost regretted coming. 

That had changed of course when they’d made it out of the hell hole that was the airport and were able to take in where they were and all his doubts had been permanently put to rest when they’d been dropped off at the hotel. Jack had checked them in and none of them had protested when he suggested they relax until their dinner reservations at seven. Ransom hadn’t minded since he’d had _plans_ for himself and Holster but it looked like those plans were on hold for a bit.

Oh well, that just gave him more time to plan out in detail what he’d do to Holster once they got back to their room after dinner.

“Well hot damn, I think we’re in business!”

Blinking his eyes open behind his shades, Ransom pulled himself sway from an incredibly detailed fantasy he’d named “Scenario 2A” and picked his head up to look over at Holster, who was grinning like a maniac next to a bubbling jacuzzi. He smiled as he sat up, plucking his sunglasses off and leaving them on the lounger. “Nice work, babe,” he said, giving Holster a congratulatory kiss on the cheek...before promptly grinning and shoving him forcefully to the side and vaulting into the hot tub. “Last one in is a rotten egg!”

“You sneaky little fucker,” Holster blurted from behind him. “No fucking fair, Rans! You know I wanted to be first!”

 

It seemed their relationship, hardened from years of petty roommate squabbles, did survive Ransom’s apparently terrible treachery though out of protest, Ransom found himself sitting on his own on the one side of the tub.

Face to face with a pouty Holster.

Ransom was wearing him down though. Between the gentle nudges of his feet against Holster’s leg and some completely accidental movements that could perhaps be construed as flexing, Ransom could see that Holster was fighting to keep the frown on his face. 

“Come on, bro,” he tried, hoping he’d made enough progress for this to work. “If you keep this up, we’re gonna end up like that one vine you like.”

He was of course referring to the vine Holster had found one night while they’d been surfing the internet on their phones in their apartment. Ransom swore he’d almost gone permanently crossed with how quickly his eyes had been forced to adjust to Holster’s phone being shoved in his face along with at frantic, “Dude, look at this one!”

In the small video clip there had been an overhead shot of an outdoor pool looking thing from high up and inside the pool Ransom could see two small dude shaped blobs. In the background a voice had sang, “two dudes...sitting in a hot tub...ten feet apart cuz they’re not gay!” This was apparently the funniest thing Holster had seen that day.

Which meant Ransom had heard that little ditty at least ten times a day for the next week.

“First of all, this jacuzzi isn’t that big,” Holster said, finally breaking his unnaturally long silence. He nudged Ransom’s hip with his foot in illustration before continuing, “and second, we’re totally gay for each other.”

“That we are, Holtzy,” Ransom replied, feeling both happy and a bit smug that his gambit had worked, further proof at how well he knew his boyfriend. “But most people probably look at us and just assume we’re bros.”

Holster shifted so that he was (finally) no longer crossing his arms over his chest, putting them along the side of the jacuzzi. He grinned at Ransom. “Yeah but like, bros in love, right?”

It still gave Ransom a little thrill when Holster said shit like that since they tended towards not say it too often. Not out of some weird ‘I can’t be in love with my bro, that’d be weird’ way though, he knew they’d been lucky in that sense. 

Instead of being constipated dickwads who avoided the subject like the damn plague, they’d seen what was between them and called it what it was from the get go. He and Holster didn’t so much talk about it all the time like some people did though (no offense to those who did though), they just each knew how the other felt and if they expressed that in what some people would call an untraditional fashion, well those people could kindly go fuck themselves. 

It wasn’t any of their business anyway.

“Of course,” Ransom said, easier than breathing because it was true. “But people are dumb asses.”

Holster shrugged and rolled eyes before closing his eyes and leaning his head back. “Well, I think all the sex might be an indication that we’re more than bros, dude,” he said, relaxing further into the water and sighing contentedly. “Though I guess people knew that they’d think we’re just bros helping bros.”

Holster shifted again, moving so that he could rest his neck against the side of the tub. This movement, thanks to the diameter of the jacuzzi, forced Holster’s legs to spread further apart to accommodate his height. During this rearrangement of his limbs, Ransom’s right leg wound up between Holster’s legs.

Ransom looked down at how close his foot was to Holster’s junk. Oh..well there was an idea. 

“Yeah,” Ransom hummed, subtly moving himself into position and being careful to not jostle the water too much. Luckily, Holster was too busy enjoying the warmth of the water to notice anything. “You’re right. They probably would think that.” 

He paused, smiling to himself before making his move, placing ball of his foot firmly against Holster’s groin. “Cause this is totally platonic, right?” Ransom mused over Holster’s shocked gasp. “Nothing more to this right?”

“N-nope,” Holster gasped, hips pressing up into the pressure. “Totally--uh---normal…”

Ransom nodded and hummed. “Yep, totally normal to get your bro off while sitting a totally non-romantic hotel room in Hawaii.”

Holster choked out a whine when Ransom began moving his foot up and down the ridge of Holster’s cock and Ransom wondered if he really could get him off like this. The way Holster was already hard enough to pound nails, he really thought he had a chance and that was before taking Holster’s needy squirming into account.

The water felt as if it was getting even hotter as Ransom worked to accomplish his goal of blowing Holster’s mind with just his foot. Every time Holster gasped or moaned when Ransom moved just right, it was just another example of Ransom’s awesome skills and that made Ransom extremely happy.

And extremely turned on.

“Come on,” Holster panted several minutes later as he tried to roll his hips up into the pressure. “I’m almost there...please, Rans…”

Ransom bit his lip and grinned. Oh yeah, that was an amazing fucking feeling. Holster was a hot fucking mess, his face and chest flushed, eyes wild. All because of what he was doing to him. Ransom’s own cock was hard to the point of driving him crazy and while normally he would be already jerking himself off, he was too absorbed with his mission to do anything else. Holster was getting close and Ransom wanted to see it, wanted to see Holster lose his fucking mind because of him. It wasn’t until Holster splashed him in the midst of flailing that Ransom realized he need to make a slight change to his plan.

“Nooo,” Holster whined when Ransom took his foot away. He looked over at Ransom with a look of pure betrayal. “Why did you do that?”

Holster went to slip a hand in the water, no doubt to finish himself off but before he could, Ransom leaned forward, his hand darting out quick as a whip to stop him. This made Holster whine again as he flashed pleading look at him but before he could start begging again, Ransom cut him off with a finger to the lips.

“Sorry, babe,” Ransom said as he moved to kneel in the tub. He brushed a kiss on Holster’s slack mouth. “Not in the water.”

The dazed look on Holster’s face held for a second before brightening with understanding. Ransom helped a flailing Holster up out of the water and up onto the edge of the pool where Ransom hurriedly yanked down Holster’s trunks. As soon as he had access, he was swallowing Holster down with gusto.

Ransom was proud to say it didn’t take long for Holster to grip him by the shoulder tight enough to bruise before he choked on a groan and came in Ransom’s mouth.

Yeah, Ransom was still the reigning champ of rocking Holster’s world.

“So,” Ransom said a bit breathily, trying to catch his breath. He rested his elbows on Holter’s thighs and grinned up at him. Holster still looked a bit dazed and Ransom preened. “How’d you like your completely and strictly platonic non-romantic footjob, my good bro?”

He’d been expecting a tired sigh or maybe a pained groan at this continued teasing. What Ransom hadn’t expected was for Holster to grab him by the bicep and haul him up out of the water. Ransom yelled in surprise as Holster then proceeded to pull him out of the hot tub and towards the bedroom, their dripping shorts leaving a trail of water as they they went. At least until Holster yanked them off Ransom’s hips.

“What the fu--whoah!” Ransom exclaimed right before he was thrown onto the bed. He looked up to see Holster shucking off his own shorts leaving him amazingly naked and grinning rakishly. It was a sight enticing to the point that he almost missed what came next.

“Allow me to answer your question with a question, my good bro,” Holster said right before he crawled onto the bed. His eyes darkened in a way that made Ransom shiver. “How about we compare notes after you enjoy being platonically fucked into this obscenely soft mattress?”

Ransom shuddered and smiled back.

“Sounds like a plan to me, bro.”

 

Sometime later, after they had thoroughly tested the limits of their room’s bed and had a nice post sex snack to tide them over until dinner, they lazed on the bed, sheets pooled around their hip, and snuggled up to each other.

“You know,” Holster said muzzily, his voice muffled due to the fact his face was smashed into Ransom’s chest. “This cuddling is getting dangerously close to non-platonic. What would the hot tub bros think?”

Ransom ran his hands over Holster’s back and chuckled before answering honestly. “Fuck those two bros chillin’ in that hot tub, they don’t know what they’re missing.”

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it guys, I hope you liked it!  
> As an FYI for you Zimmbits fans out there, I do have a plan for a Bitty/Jack story set in this little vacation 'verse so if the muses decide to smile upon me, keep an eye out for that one :D


End file.
